Stronger
by Yoko Black
Summary: When Harry got out of his latest relationship, people were sure he'd never recover. But he's about to prove it would make him stronger.


Title: Stronger

Rating: T

Summary: When Harry got out of his latest relationship, people were sure he'd never recover. But he's about to prove it would make him stronger.

"What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)"

Harry was enjoying his breakfast when the owl came in with the post. He was feeling very happy at the moment. He was in a stable relationship, the first he'd had since Ginny. Edward cared abut him because he wasn't Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, but because he was Harry Potter the man. It had taken him weeks to see if Edward was even worth dating and was glad of his decision to date him. For a year they dated and only now started living together.

At the thought of his boyfriend he wondered where Edward was. He had gone out last night to have drinks with friends but he never got home. Edward's side of the bed had been empty the whole night.

He opens his paper to read about last night benefit when his fire flared. Frowning curiously he set his paper down and went to his living room fireplace where it was flaring green. He walked up to it as his best friend's face came through. He hadn't visited Ron and Hermione for sometime, a fact that made Harry feel guilty every time their names are brought up. He made plans to visit the next weekend when Edward left for Greece on business.

"Ron, what's up," he said. "Rosie pulled out another tooth?"

"Uh, no, no. The tooth is still just wiggling. I was wondering, have you, uh, seen Edward last night?"

Harry frowned at the strange question, wondering why Ron would ask about Edward. Ron and Hermione wasn't very happy about Harry's choice in partner but they didn't try to dissuade Harry from the relationship after Harry told them he wanted to make his own decisions and they left the subject alone after that.

"No, actually," said Harry. "I haven't seen him all night. Why?"

Ron's breath hitched and Harry immediately knew his best mate was holding something back form Harry. The three friends did keep some secrets, like what Ron got for Hermione on their next anniversary, but they never kept major secrets from each other.

"Ron, what is it?" asked Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I debated for hours on whether or not to tell you, and Hermione urging me to because you did have the right to know, and I agree with but we also know about you feel and…."

"Ron! Stop! Merlin, mate, breathe." Ron took several deep breathes to calmed own and Harry had a moment of fear where his friend would hyperventilate and pass out. "Now, what are you going one about?"

"I was in Muggle London grabbing some pizza for Hermione, 'cause you know how she hates it cold. She always likes it fresh. Anyway. I was going back when I saw Edward outside of a bar."

"He said he was meeting up with friends last night."

"Was his friend a girl?"

Harry paused in confusion. "He didn't say. What are you getting at, Ron?"

"I saw Edward outside of a bar with a girl. They were kissing."

Harry felt his heart jump to his throat. He shook his head in denial. No, Edward wouldn't do that to him. Edward loved him….

"I'm sorry, Harry. But I saw it. I'll give you the memory if you like…."

"You're lying!" said Harry furious. "You never liked Edward, you or Hermione. You never gave him a chance…."

"We didn't like him because he was hitting on Hermione and me while your back was turned. We tried to tell you but you only had eyes for him."

"No, Edward wouldn't do that to me. He loves me!"

"Did he tell you that?" asked Ron and Harry stopped. Edward never said it out loud and Harry always assumed he did. Harry always felt actions said more then words and never voiced his emotions himself. He thought Edward was paying him the same respect and told Harry through his actions. They never said they loved each other out loud. "I thought not."

Harry shook his head. "He can't. He couldn't of…."

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I saw him. I wish I didn't but I did."

"I, uh, I would like to see the memory," said Harry

"I'll be over in a minute," said Ron.

As an Auror Harry was used to seeing memories from the living victims. He even kept a Pensieve at home to view his own memories if he needed to so when he placed Ron's memory in his Pensive to view it, he hoped it was only a man that look similar to Edward.

But it wasn't. Harry knew the slight tilt of the head as he talked. The lazy stance he took. Everything. It was Edward. Harry held back a sob as he pulled out.

"Harry, I'm sorry…"

"Just go," said Harry.

Reluctantly, Ron nodded and left. Harry sat in a chair by the Penseive, his heart tearing itself apart in his chest.

_You know the bed feels warmer, sleeping here alone. You know I dream in color. And do the things I want._

When Edward did come back, it was close to noon Harry looked up at the doorway leading into the hall when Edward walked by. He was wearing the same clothes he had worn the night before and they looked like they were thrown on in haste.

"I expected you back earlier," said Harry hoping his voice was calm. He could hear a clip of annoyance in the tone.

"Yeah," said Edward. "We stayed out later then I hoped and I crashed in Tobias's house. I would have called but I was so sloshed last night."

Harry nodded as if in understanding.

"Do you want some tea?' he asked. "It'll help with the headache."

"Sure," said Edward.

Harry stood, walked into the kitchen and waved his wand to fill a pot with water to heat while he set out cups and took out the tea leaves. He stiffened slightly when he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"Did you miss me last night?" asked Edward in his ear.

"Yes," said Harry not giving any more explanation then that. "Why don't you sit down and I'll bring your tea to you."

"My Harry, always looking out for me," he said and kissed Harry on the cheek before sitting down. "Thought you'd be at work."

"It's my day off," said Harry as the water whistled. He waved his wand and it poured into the two cups. "I told you that yesterday."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I forgot."

Harry grit his teeth behind pierced lips as he set a cup in front of Edward and set his down before he sat in the chair opposite of Edward. He had told Edward it would be his day off before he left to hang with friends. Edward had gone on about spending the day together, and now he says he forgot? Harry found that unlikely.

Harry refrained from sipping his tea till Edward took the first sip.

"So, how was your night?" he asked.

"Great," said Edward automatically. "Tobias got so sloshed he couldn't tell up from down."

"What did you guys talk about?"

Edward laughed. "I was meeting up with people at work. What do you think we talked about? Work."

"Did you meant anyone," asked Harry taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes, I did," said Edward almost proudly. Then he stopped, almost in thought.

"Was it a woman?"

Harry could see Edward's jaw struggle to keep shut.

"Yes," he blurted out.

Harry struggled to keep his calm as he questioned Edward. He could see Edward's grip on the tea cup rattle and his knuckles turn white. As an Auror, Harry could plainly recognize the signs of a person fighting the effects of Veritaserum.

It took Harry everything he had to voice the last questions. A question he didn't want the answer to but needed to know.

"Did you sleep with her?"

Edward's face lost all color. It turned sickly and he eyes were starting to become bloodshot. Until the effects of the serum wore off he would be forced to voice all questions asked of him.

And nobody Harry knew of could fight the effects for long. Not even Harry himself was immune to it's effects. Some had been known to skip around the truth but to outright lie was impossible, and Harry's question only required one answer.

"Yes."

_You think you got the best of me. Think you've had the last laugh. Bet you think that everything good is gone. Think you left me broken down. Think that I'd come running back. Baby, you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong._

It didn't take long for Harry to kick Edward out of the house. He gave the other wizard ten minutes to pack his things in a trunk and leave. Whatever he left behind was burned. Edward spent the time trying to reason with Harry to take him back, and for a moment Harry was swayed by the demands, but he held strong remembering the memory Ron showed him and threw him out. He changed the wards not to allow Edward entrance and went to brood alone.

Harry spent an hour sitting in his chair and just looked at it. He admitted he was hurt, hurt more then when Ginny left him. At least then it was mutual. The love they had for each other dwindled to sibling and they left each other. The Weasley's didn't blame Harry because Ginny wasn't broken hearted about it.

But with Edward it was different. The other man had really gotten into Harry's closely guarded heart. Harry told Edward things about himself he never told the public. Thing that only the Weasley's knew about him and they kept it to themselves. With Edward it had been different. It had been more.

Harry paused as he thought about his relationship with Edward. He was oddly possessive, and wouldn't allow Harry to do anything unless asked. Harry wasn't even allowed to see his friends unless Edward said so. The demands were so subtle, spoken in questions and words of trust, yet he never gave Harry anything. Harry, so used to being used by others, let it happen. He made Harry think that if he trusted Edward he would ask permission for something and Edward would grant it or not.

Harry took a deep breathe as he realized something. Edward never said a word about himself except for a few bits. He was Muggle-born, raised in London and worked at the International Department in the Ministry. He never spoke of his deep personal life.

Merlin, what if he did have a girlfriend? Or another boyfriend? Or wife or husband? Possibilities ran through Harry's head like a whirlwind. All the what ifs hit him full force now that his head was clear.

Standing, Harry looked at the pictures on his mantle of him and Edward. Raising his wand he Levitated them and flung them in the fireplace.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter. Footsteps even lighter. Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

"Mr. Potter, what will you're actions be against Mr. Myles?"

"Mr. Potter, a question for you…"

"Mr. Potter…."

Harry ignored the reporters as he walked in to the lift to head for work. As soon as he entered the lift the reporters stopped their advance, but not their questions.

It had been barely a week since his breakup with Edward and already he was the most popular news in the world. Reporters from every newspaper on the planet wanted to interview him on his views of his breakup but Harry ignored them as best he cold, but some were persistent.

It had been over two weeks before Ron and Hermione had managed to get him out of he house let alone to work.

He wasn't surprised to find his breakup flashing across the Daily Prophet the next day and Harry had been avoiding reporters like the plague since he broke up. Luckily for him, Kingsley forbid reporters from entering the Ministry departments and were to keep to the courtyard. That didn't stop them from bombarding Harry with questions as soon as he got into the room.

Harry stepped into the lift and stood among the people waiting for their level. The crowd gave him a wide berth but he made no notice. They tend to do that around him, part of stand out of the way as soon as he was spotted. It was one of the many things they did for the Boy-Who-Lived.

Today was different through. They didn't tend to stare as much anymore when Harry came to work. he was now a familiar face in the Ministry, but today they stares increased and Harry's skin shivered. He forced himself not to stare back as the lift fell underground and stopped at his level.

"Magical Law Enforcement Offices," said the voice and Harry and two other Aurors stepped out.

As Harry walk toward his office, he heard people whisper. He knew it was about him. Curious at what people were saying about him he used and Hyper Hearing Charm that was taught by Aurors to listen in or for enemies.

"I heard Harry was caught cheating on him…" said one.

"No way!" said the woman the Auror was talking to. "That doesn't sound like Harry Potter."

"How do we know? He's a very private person…"

"I heard he broke up with Edward because he wanted to date someone else," said another. "You know celebrities go through relationships like days in a year…"

Growling Harry canceled the charm, not wanting to hear any more. He hated how he became the Ministry gossip. People wondering why a person would break up with a war hero so the obvious answer would be Harry broke it off. True, but they didn't need to know that.

He walked into the department where a meeting was started on the latest case. A serial killer was picking off witches left and right. The only way they knew it was the same person was because the heart was taken each time. A human heart was a powerful potions ingredient for Dark magic according to the Ministry's Potion's Masters and the killer needed to be stopped as soon as possible.

When Harry had walked toward the doors the conversations inside were loud enough to be heard from through the door but as soon as he stepped through the doors all sound stopped and the Aurors turned to look at him.

Harry froze and glared at them. Like they haven't seen him in this department day after day and he was the greenie in the department. Charleston broke up with his girlfriend two weeks ago and it wasn't the gossip of the department.

Thankfully Ron was in the room and stood to glared at the rest of the Aurors.

"What? You never saw a guy walk in a room before? Get to your seats and let's start this meeting?"

Immediately all the Aurors turned to the front of the room. Madam Bones walked to the front of the room to address them and the meeting got started.

Harry turned to Ron and mouthed a grateful "Thank you." Ron nodded and they turned to the front.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger. Just me, myself and I. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

"Uncle Hawwy!' yelled Rose and launched herself at him. Harry laughed as he aught the two year old and twirled her around.

"There she is!" said Harry. "The prettiest girl in the world."

"Weawy?" asked Rose. Harry laughed at her baby lisp and poked he rin the nose.

"Really," he said emphasizing the word for her. "Say it."

"W-w-Reawy?"

Harry laughed again.

"Closer," he said and kissed her on the cheek as Hermione and Ron walked out of the house. As soon as she saw her parents Rose squealed.

"Mummy, Daddy, Uncle Hawwy said I was pwetty!" she said.

"Well, he is absolutely right," said Ron ruffling his daughter's red hair. "You are the prettiest girl in the world."

Rose laughed and batted her father's hand away.

"Daddy!" she giggled.

Hermione laughed as she walked over and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Thanks for coming over, Harry," she said taking her daughter back.

"Well it was either this or mope around at home," he said.

"Well, if you're going to mope, who better to mope with then friends," said Ron and all three laughed. Rose laughed too but only because the adults were.

Hermione pushed the men in the living room to entertain Rose as she finished dinner. Both were on the floor playing knights with her as they waited. The enchanted toys moved to go along with whatever story was made up and Rose was having them save the princess from a dragon. The dragon being her uncle Harry.

"Rawr," said Harry doing a playful roar and holding one of Rose's Barbie dolls prisoner. "You'll never get the princess back, sir knight!"

"Yes, we will," said Rose. "Attack!"

The blunt toy sword whacked Harry's hand and Harry dropped the doll. He feigned injury.

"Ah! Your sword is too sharp for my tough hide. The princess is yours."

"Yay!" cheered Rose and laughed. "Did you see, Daddy! I saved the pwincess!"

"Yes, you did, Rosie," said Ron laughing. "Great job."

Harry laughed with them till something caught his eye in the recycle basket. Hermione had turned into a sort of environmentalist a couple years ago and started recycling everything she could.

In the recycle bin he saw the latest Daily Prophet paper. Harry avoided reading it since his break up with Edward weeks ago and now he wished he hadn't. the headline read "SECRETS OF HARRY POTTER REVEALED! by Rita Skeeter" and Edward's picture smiled across the front page.

Ron saw the direction of Harry's gaze and paled. He grabbed the paper and threw it in the fireplace.

"Sorry, Harry," he said. "Should have done that when I first saw it. Load of bollocks."

"He told them everything?" he asked his face a deathly pale. The silence Ron gave him was all he needed and covered his face.

He had hoped to have a honest relation ship with Edward and told the other man everything, his past with the Dursley's, the war, his need for privacy and his hesitancy into going into a relationship with a man.

And now it was all out for the world to see. Everything.

Harry found it hard to breathe and had to get out. Out of the stuffy room and the piteous look of his best friend. He ran out of the room as Hermione walked in.

"Dinner ready. Harry?"

Harry ran past her and out the door.

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new. They told you I was moving on, over you_

It was a couple of days before Harry had the courage to walk out of his house and weeks before he left for anything other then work. Ron and Hermione tried to get him out and have fun but Harry didn't want to face the world. The piteous stares at work was bad enough.

The reporters had left after a week but a few still came around, hoping to catch Harry as he came out but since Harry didn't leave the house he never had to confront them.

Two weeks after the news heard of Harry's past secrets when there was a thunderous knocking at his door. Harry ignored it. It wasn't any of the Weasleys. They had a key and would have let themselves in.

The knocking came again.

"Potter, open the damn door before I break it down!"

Harry frowned at the very familiar voice he once heard daily, but now at the occasional Ministry functions. Getting up he went to the door and opened it to reveal Malfoy standing on his doorstep with an angry look.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter, what are you doing?" he demanded, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Uh, I was about to have dinner."

"No, I meant with the accusation your ex-boyfriend made two weeks ago. You have yet to make an explanation about it."

"Why would I?" asked Harry confused. "More important, why do you care?"

"Because I hate seeing the man I admire most sitting on his arse feeling sorry for himself because some bastard said something that made him feel bad."

Harry stared at him in surprise. Of all the things he expected out of Malfoy's mouth that had been the last thing to hear.

"You…You admire me?" he said still shocked.

Malfoy sighed.

"Yes, Potter, I admire you. I've admired you since we were children. Why do you think I held out behind Death Eater for so long? I knew you were fighting him and I had to in my own way. Of course him threatening my parents didn't help. I put off repairing that damned cabinet as long as I could but he was getting impatient and I had to fix it."

Harry nodded. He knew for a long that time that Voldemort had threatened Malfoy's parents and that was way he made it possible for the Death Eaters to invade Hogwarts.

"Why should I have an interview," he asked. "Everything Edward said is true. An interview would deny it."

"No it wouldn't," said Malfoy with a smirk. "Everyone has scar in their past. No one is perfect. You have to show the others that you're not perfect either."

Harry paused as he took in what Malfoy said. Did he really have to confirm what he tried to keep secret? Keeping quiet was basically the same thing but if he outright told then it would have some explanation.

"What do you want me to do?"

_You didn't think that I'd come back. I'd come back swinging. You try to break me, but you see._

**NEWS ABOUT HARRY POTTER CONFIRMED! POTTER EXPLAINS**

"_Everyone has scars," explains Harry Potter. "Whether they are internal or external. The important thing is to not let yourself dwell on how you got the, but on how you get past them."_

Harry smiled as he walked through the Ministry, waving at another person that walked by. It had been a year since Draco convinced Harry to have an interview explaining his past. People actually took it well. Some where sympathetic toward him but didn't try to coddle him. Harry was grateful to that and now had a normal healthy routine. He still was skeptic about dating, of having to put himself out there in a vulnerable position.

One thing about Edward it taught him to only give yourself to someone you absolutely trust.

"Harry!"

Harry looked over and smiled as Draco hurried over to meet up with Harry for lunch.

It had taken a while or Harry to trust Draco enough to call him by his first name and Harry was glad he had. He had no idea what a good friend Draco could be. Since their friendship started Draco had kept the attention-seekers at bay and even fell Edward from his cushy position in the Ministry, a position that wouldn't have been possible if he hadn't been throwing his relationship with Harry around to gain favors. Harry still didn't know how Draco had done it and guessed it was bordering on the edge of legal but since nothing suspicious came out Harry let it slide.

Plus it was satisfying to see Edward get knocked down.

"Hey, Draco," said Harry smiling up at his friend. "How's the case going?"

"Awful," said Draco sitting down in a prominent slouch, something he would have never done in his school days. "It looks like the guy will get away."

Harry smiled at him. "I believe in your abilities," he said.

Draco gave a dry laugh. "You seem to be the only one who does."

They talked for the rest of the lunch hour about the latest Quidditch scores, the newest edition in the art gallery and the latest announcement from the Ministry. Harry had to admit that being with Draco was the closest he felt to having fun since he broke up with Edward six months before. Draco made him feel like he wasn't broken and helped him get over the aftermath of the break up.

"So, has anyone asked you out yet?" asked Draco as he ate a chicken salad.

"A few people," sad Harry as he ate a ham sandwich. "But I turned them down."

"Why?" asked Draco surprised. "Where they dicks?"

Harry coughed around a laugh. Draco would never use that word around his pure-blood associates.

"A couple were, but I knew they were after my fame." He poked a French fry in his ketchup sadly. "Hard to find a person who isn't."

"I wouldn't," said Draco. Harry looked up at him in surprise and saw Draco looking at his plate pushing a cherry tomato around nervously.

"What?" he said.

"I wouldn't," said Draco looking up at him nervously. "I wouldn't go out with you because of your fame."

Harry stared at him with his mouth open. He never thought he'd hear that from Draco. He knew the other man admired him but he thought it only went as far as friendship. The thought of dating Draco was…

Well, it wasn't a bad idea. They were friends, and Harry knew Draco didn't care about Harry's fame. He at first thought Harry was using his fame to get out of trouble but Harry told him that he didn't want to be famous and live a normal life. Since then Draco had been treating him as a friend and they did have a great time together.

And Draco would never use Harry's fame to get what he wanted. That wasn't how Draco worked. He may be manipulative at times, but he didn't throw friendships around.

He looked up at Draco waiting an answer. He smiled at him.

"Okay."

Draco smiled in relief

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger. Just me, myself and I. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

"That was the best game ever," said Harry laughing as they walked out of the box seats.

"Yes, I was," said Draco laughing. "And when Landeski made the feint…"

"I nearly had a heart attack! I may have to use that move in the next Auror Quidditch games."

"I hope I'll be invited," said Draco hopefully.

Harry turned to him with a smile.

"Of course you are," he said.

Harry and Draco had been dating for a month, and Harry had to admit it was a better month then any he had for a long time.

They were keeping their relationship from the public eye at the moment. Harry was still hesitant on people knowing he was dating again. His breakup with Edward was still all over the papers even months after the break up. Shots of Edward dating men and women left and right flashed across the papers of the Daily Prophet. Harry knew that Edward was flashing his bachelor status to Harry and Harry had to admit it effected him. It angered him that Edward was so callous about others feeling and made Harry want to lash out, but he refused for Edward to get the better of him.

And being with Draco was great. Draco could understanding him easily whereas he had to explain himself to Edward.

"I had a great time," said Harry sincerely as he walked up to his house. Draco smiled at him, pleased.

"Me too," he said. "I thought going to a Quidditch game was lame since people do it so often it became a cliché. Maybe one of those Muggle movies you told me about.."

"Quidditch was a good call," said Harry. "And, yeah, maybe we should catch a movie. A few good ones came out recently…."

Draco smiled.

"Okay," he said. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah. We'll talk later."

With one last smile Draco turned and walked away. Harry watched him for a moment. In the month they had been going out, they had not kiss. Not once. Harry wanted to but Draco kept holding back, saying it would complicate thing if it didn't work out

But the look in Draco's eyes told Harry he really wanted a kiss too, and Harry wanted him to.

"Draco!" he called as Draco reached he walk.

Draco turned in time to catch Harry barreling into him and Harry planted a kiss on Draco's lips before running up with stairs and opened the door. He turned back to Draco with a giddy gin.

"Night!" he called before closing the door laughing. He peeked outside to see Draco with a surprised happy grin before leaving.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter. Footsteps even lighter. Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

**HARRY POTTER TAKEN! DRACO MALFOY NEW BEAU!**

"You nervous," asked Draco as Harry fiddled with his tie. He was supposed to be tying it on but Harry's nervous fingers wouldn't let him.

Harry laughed nervously. "It's our first public appearance since we came out. How do you think I feel?"

Draco smiled at him, walked over and tied Harry's tie for him. He kissed Harry's nose, a sign of affection Draco rarely gave.

"You'll be fine," he said straightening Harry's robe lapel. "Just remember the most important thing."

"And what's that," asked Harry smiling.

Draco smiled back with an obvious look.

"Me."

Harry laughed and held Draco close.

"Of course I'd never forget you."

Draco smiled at him and leaned up, asked permission for a kiss which Harry accepted. They kissed lazily for a minute before reluctantly pulling away.

"Come on," said Draco. "We better get going or we'll be late. "

Harry groaned. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes. It's for the Ministry. You are an employee. You have to go."

Harry frowned again in disagreement but allowed his boyfriend to lead him out to Apparate to the Ministry entrance hall. Reporters were milling around in front of the double doors that lead into the courtyard, waiting for prominent officials to walk through.

When Harry and Draco arrived the reporters turned to him instantly and the whispers started.

"It's Harry Potter! And Draco Malfoy."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, can we have a word?"

"Mr. Potter…."

"Mr. Malfoy…."

Draco only gave them a polite wave and they walked through the door. Harry sighed in relief.

"The worst parts over," said Draco. "Ready to face the rest of the world?"

"Yeah," said Harry spotting Ron and Hermione talking to a witch in the Regulation of Magical creatures. Ron waved them over and they headed toward the couple.

"We thought you'd never make it," sad Ron as Harry and Draco joined them.

"We would have been here sooner if he wasn't worried about which tie to wear," said Harry pointing at Draco, who gave him an astonished look.

"I did not keep us up," he said crossing his arms.

"Yes you did," said the three.

Draco looked at them in shock before pouting, which made the three laughs.

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started. Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted. Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me. You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning. In the end..._

Harry was talking to a member of the Wizengamot and was laughing at a joke the man's wife said about their four year old son when a hand was placed on his shoulder for attention. Harry turned to find Edward standing behind him.

Harry's breathe caught in his throat. He had seen Edward from a distance in the Ministry but he never had the courage to walk p and talk to Edward after their breakup. A the sight of Edward so close he was close to a full on panic attack.

"Hi, Harry," said Edward. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh, sure," said Harry and left with him to a spot out of the way.

He saw Draco watch him and Edward leave and he nodded his head, saying he was all right. Draco nodded back and returned to his conversation with Head Potions Brewer but also kept an eye on Harry and Edward.

"Okay, Edward, what do you want," asked Harry trying to hide his nervousness.

"I want you back, Harry," said Edward. "I want us to be what we were again. We were happy. We were good together…"

"Wait, wait," said Harry holding up a hand to stop him. "Are you saying you miss me?"

Edward was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, Harry, I miss you."

Harry laughed, almost in relief. The laugh actually lifted him up.

"It's been a year, and now you say you miss me? You don't do that. A week, a month, yes. Half a year, maybe. But a whole year? No. that is something you don't do."

"I know, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" Harry laughed. "Yeah, I bet the ten other people you had after me weren't very sorry."

"What do you want me to say? We made a mistake. We can make things as they were before. We can do the things were like, get that house you want…"

"The house you want. I like my house. I'm not moving on inch out of there."

"Once I have my old job back, everything will get better…."

Harry stared at him dumbfounded.

"That it, isn't it? That's all you care about. Your standing in the Ministry. You never cared about me. Only what associating with me can get you. Well, buster, I happen to be good friends with the Minister, and with just one word you can find yourself kicked out."

Edward looked more then surprised at Harry declaration.

"You wouldn't…"

Harry smirked. "Would I? I've changed a lot over the year you left me. I don't need you told my hand and tell me what to do. I'm not a child soldier anymore. I make my own decisions, and if you don't leave me and everyone I love alone, I will use my name that you threw around as a bargain piece and ruin you."

With a swell of pride he turned and went back to Draco, looping his arm around Draco's elbow and looked up at Draco's proud smile. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry on his forehead. Draco had explained long ago that he wasn't into public displays of affection and Harry wasn't either, but the kiss make Harry feel happier then he had been in a long time and he leaned into it.

"So, what are you two talking about?" he asked smiling.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter. Footsteps even lighter. Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger. Just me, myself and I. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_(When I'm alone)_

THE END

Author's notes: So sorry it's taking so long in updating "Afterlife" but there are alot of revision going on in that story. As I started writing it I had to put it on pause a few times because of life and thn adding chapters and revising chapters... So basically a lot of editing going on. I hope to have the next chapter out soon.


End file.
